User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 4: Sailing in a Storm
Chapter 4 already? Coolio! Now, on to the story! :) Enjoy! ~Later that night, 8pm~ “Oh my god!! COOKIES!!!” Cyan cried as they came into the diner of the ship. “Wow! This is a LOT of food!” Vion said as Nanai tried not to drool. “Wow, kid, slow down! You gotta eat a good dinner, first.” Raphael said, and Luna and Sorin just chuckled as the youngster already loaded one entire plate with cookies and other deserts at the buffet. “Awe~! Come on, please?” He said, and they shook they’re heads, all of them. “After you eat a good dinner, and if you can handle it.” Sorin said, and he sighed and got a different plate, putting salmon sashimi, takoyaki and tonkatsu along with the saice on another plate before walking off to the table assigned to them. “Little kids, always aiming for the sweets.” Luna said, smiling a little. “Yeah, now, let’s go before all the food’s gone.” Raph said, and they all nodded and got food. Sitting at the long tale reserved for team Hojima, they began to dig in and chat. Morderd was quiet, but Haku talked to Berith and Sochiro, Sorin was also quiet, but managed to answer some of the questions that Cyan asked him. Scarlet chatted with Nanai, Arthur, Ruby and Jin, and the buddies talked amongst themselves as well. “Wow, this food is great!” Jin said as he munched on a bite of steak. “Jin, you are such a boy! Don’t eat with your mouth open!” Ruby said, and he rolled his eyes and swallowed. “I know, right?” Nanai said, also with food in her mouth. She couldn’t help it, even if she had manners, she couldn’t hold in her excitement, but covered her mouth with her hand. “Wow, Nai. Wow.” Arthur said, and the girl giggled and swallowed. “Ah! Mimic, stop!” Cyan cried, since his miniaturized Buddy monster began to panic, running around the table, so scared of something that no one else could feel, see, hear or whatnot. With the help of Berith, Cyan was able to contain his buddy monster, then, another monster began to react to something the humans couldn’t sense. Zlatorog and Seiger in they’re mini forms stood up from the floor and looked around, as if watching for something. Soon, all of the buddy monsters, even Soichiro and Vion Lette were on edge, along with every other buddy monster in the room. “Vion, what’s going on? What’s happening?” Nanai asked, nothing had ever gotten so many buddy monsters so on edge before. “Get under the table.” He said, not taking his eyes off the ocean in the darkness outside he windows. “Everyone! Under the tables and brace yourselves!” He yelled, just as the ship shook with so much force, it toppled some of the food displays, shattering glass and making some kids cry. “What’s going on?!” Ruby said, beginning to panic. Hard rains and waves crashed onto the ship, and the alarms went on. People panicked and ran out of the buffet room. Team Hojima was the last ones out. Since no one was there, they closed the door and began going up the stairs. “Guys, go to your cabins and grab any equipment that you can use to survive at sea, I have a bad feeling about this, so we’d better be prepared.” Jeanne said, standing with Soichiro at the head of the group. They all nodded and went to they’re bunks, grabbing they’re stuff and ditching anything they didn’t need to lighten the load. Once they were all done, they came together bellow the first deck, just as a ship crashed over the ship and Arthur yelled “WATER!” as he noticed water coming into the lower decks. “Move! Move! Move! Put on these life jackets and get into the life boats!” Vion called, and they all put the life vest on and ran up the stairs, only to be greeted by utter chaos. “Oh my god!” Jin said, al of them staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. People were being washed over the ship by the relentless waves, the ship rocket and tilted and the bow had already began to sink. People who were still on the ship were screaming they’re lungs out and crying for all they were worth. If is wasn’t for Drum, they would have met the same fate. “Move it along, people! There are 2 lifeboats over there, let’s get on!” He called over the wind and rain, taking the hem of Ruby’s dress and pointing to the lifeboats. “But we have to help these people! We can’t just leave them here!” Nanai argued, but Jin and Arthur stepped in front of her. “Nai, they’ve lost it, panicked, gone mad, if they’re still in they’re right minds, they can come on they’re own time, but we have to go NOW! Before we end up like them!” Arthur yelled, pointing to the chaos before them. Reluctantly, Nanai nodded, and taking Vion’s hand, went to the live boats. People seemed to just move around them, not realizing that there was still hope of survival. Throwing the tarp of the lifeboats off, Raphael and Luna guided people into the 2 boats, some of them already working to keep water out. Luna was on one ship and Raphael was on the other. “Raph, catch!” Luna called, and tossed Raphael a radio. “If we ever get separated, that thing had a full battery. Don’t loose it, if you get lost, radio me, the station, anyone. I’m set to the same frequency, just press the receiver and I should answer.” She called, and Raph nodded just as the ropes were released. The life boats fell to the water and they inflated they’re life jackets, huddling up in the boats to they didn’t get too cold. With they’re fast thinking, Scarlet, Sorin, Arthur and Mordred managed to tie the boats together with 3 of the ropes they had found so that they didn’t separate, not knowing the plan of Luna and Raphael, they didn’t want to be separated since strength in numbers was what they were currently thinking off. They al watched as the waves took them away from the sinking ship. They all felt heart broken, all of the lives lost on that day, all of the people who would no longer walk the earth. They knew that they couldn’t have done anything. As the ship sunk, Nanai began to think of they’re hopes for they’re own survival, and she questioned if anyof them would make it out alive. Author's Notes: Yes, on the same day chat chapter 3 comes out, so does Chapter 4! Surprising, right? Well, i got caught up in the moments and the high level of drama in this chapter, so here it is! It may be shorter than most, but this is the real plot change. How will our heroes do? FInd out in Chapter 5! :) Ari Cocodoro, OUT!! :) Category:Blog posts